


like a good neighbor...

by elisethewritingbeast



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Neighbors, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisethewritingbeast/pseuds/elisethewritingbeast
Summary: Based on the prompt: jesus fuck there’s a huge ass spider in my apartment and my first reaction is to run across the hall and bang on my neighbor’s door to see if anyone’s home but holy shit I forgot how hot you are and now I’m standing in your doorway stammering and nearly crying just please help me(short and incredibly sweet)





	like a good neighbor...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something I thought of this morning. Let me know what you think!

_ Shit,  _ Emma thought to herself.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _ She screamed a very shrill scream as she jumped from one piece of furniture to the next, trying really hard to keep an eye on the giant spider that was making its way across her hardwood floors.  _ Shit,  _ she thought again. This seemed to be the only real reason that Emma hated living alone. 

She jumped from her coffee table, glad she’d bought such a sturdy one, to her couch that had its back to her front door. She launched herself into the air and made a run for it, swinging the door open and then slamming it loudly as she made it safely into the hallway. 

Before she could really process her actions, she was banging on her neighbor’s door, desperately needing a savior and hoping that someone was home. 

Someone  _ was  _ home. A jaw-droppingly hot someone. _ Shit _ , she repeated in her head. How could she have forgotten that this was her  _ hot  _ neighbor’s door? But she stood in the doorway of this sinfully handsome man, gasping for air as if she’d just come from a run. 

Her hot neighbor quirked an eyebrow, “Are you alright, love?” 

She was still panicking, so what she thought were coherent sentences actually came out as a few breathy words. Her neighbor managed to pick out a few words, “help,” and “huge,” and “spider.” 

“Ah, a damsel in need of a dashing rescue?” He smirked. She just rolled her eyes at his words, still trying to stop her heart from racing. “I’m happy to be of service, love. Come in, take a seat, and I’ll dispose of the demon for you.” He led her to his couch and promised to return shortly. 

Emma took this moment to look around the stranger’s apartment. It was like just hers. Not the layout, no. The very few pictures and personal items, the lack of sentiment. The emptiness. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a manly screech followed by, “bloody hell!” and then a bang, a crash, and a very loud sigh of relief. He returned only a moment later, a proud grin on his face. “I have slain the beast, love.” 

“My hero,” she found herself rolling her eyes again, standing up and moving toward him. “But really, thank you for being my savior. I was ready to just leave and never come back and let the damn thing have my apartment.”

“That would’ve been a shame, love.” He smiled at her genuinely. “And it was my pleasure. Besides, it was the honorable thing to do, no matter how terrifying those creatures are.”

“Really, I don’t know how I can ever repay you. I almost died.”

“Well, I can think of one way…” 


End file.
